


Broken Crown

by turtlejustice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlejustice/pseuds/turtlejustice
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Broken Crown

Since the day my father died, I’ve been doing my best to join him. I think you could call it ‘passive suicide’. I know the life I’m leading is killing me but I’m doing nothing to stop it. Even now I sit here in the worst part of town waiting for my dealer to meet me.

“You got a death wish, Queen?” A sultry voice purred in the darkness.

“Just get in.” I instructed once I realized who the voice belonged to, Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of Starling’s most notorious drug dealer.

She climbed into the passenger seat of the car and looked at me like I’d lost it.

“No kiss?” She inquired; her eyebrow quirked.

“No.” I replied shortly with a firm grip on the steering wheel.

She didn’t say anything. She just reached into her pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag full of 100% pure heroin, not that street shit. I couldn’t fight the feeling that washed over me at the sight.

“What do you say we take this and have a little party at your place?” She implied as she sat the bag down on her lap and moved her hand so that it rested on my leg.

“I’m not in the mood for your shit today.” I said as I tried to push her away.

I meant my words. I knew that my empty and waiting for me and that's just how I wanted it.

She smirked at me before slipping her hand into my pants. Her reply to my rejection was not what I expected but then again nothing about Helena is expected.

* * *

“Laurel, Tommy’s on the phone for you!” Sara yelled from the front office to her sister Laurel.

“Thanks!” She yelled back to her before picking up the phone in her office.

“Hey, What’s up?” She asked.

“I got bad news.” He replied from the other end of the line.

“Is it Ollie?” She asked, knowing the answer.

“Yep. His car is gone, and ten bucks says he is in the Glades with Helena.”

“Damn it.” She said more to herself than anyone else.

“We have to do something about him.”

“I know, Tommy.” Laurel replied, aggravation seeping her words, “I’ll figure something out.” She stated before hanging up abruptly.

She got up from her desk and piles of legal documents which covered it and began to pace. The thought of Oliver, one of her nearest and dearest friends, pushing a needle into his veins was becoming harder and harder to bear.

* * *

Tommy didn’t see the woman standing next to him when he threw a punch to the wall and let out a frustrated yell.

“Are you okay?” she asked her voice sounding small.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” He replied, feeling guilty for alarming his assistant.

“Is everything okay?” she asked walking over to place some files on his desk.

“Not really.” He sighed, honestly.

“Is it Oliver?”

“How’d you know?” He asked with a slight giggle.

“His…condition, is not exactly a secret. Especially in these halls”. Tommy knew that to be true. The whole city was shocked when Moira Queen appointed Tommy Merlyn CEO of Queen Consolidated instead of Oliver. What choice did she have? “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He answered as he walked over and sat down on the couch in the office.

“Does he live alone? I mean, maybe if he had someone to stay with him and watch out for him like all the time, it’d help?” She suggested.

“I thought of that but there is no way he’d go for it.”

“Doesn’t he want help?”

“He doesn’t know that we know, at least he doesn’t act like it. It’s like he thinks he’s this master deceiver and has us all fooled into believing to he is fine.”

“Oh, so why don’t you like hire someone to live with him?”

“Huh?”

“Find someone to live with him and make up a story that will give him no choice.”

Tommy waited for a moment before speaking, “Would you be willing?”

“Sure, I’ll just put in my notice now.” She replied with a laugh.

“I’m not joking. I need someone who is trustworthy, but Oliver doesn’t know, if this is going to work. You've worked here for years and I trust you.”

“That’s a lot to ask of an assistant.” She replied, uncertainty in her voice.

“Felicity, you and I both know assistant is only half of your job.”

“Yeah, IT consultant is the other. How can I do both of those and be a junkie babysitter?” Felicity stated.

Tommy flinched at the word junkie.

“Oliver is lost. He wasn’t always like this but ever since his dad was killed, he’s hollow. We’ve tried everything. I’m out of options. If you would do this, I’ll keep you on as IT consultant and double your pay.” He pled.

Felicity sighed before looking over at the picture of Oliver and Tommy as kids on his desk. She knew this was a long shot and she probably shouldn’t even care but she knew the feeling Tommy had now. Her father had the same problem Oliver does now. She’s more educated than most about addiction.

“I’ll do it.”

Tommy lifted his head and his eyes met hers. The hope that was there almost broke her heart because Felicity knew how it felt to have that hope shattered.

“But if I say I’m done then I’m done. No questions. No second chances.”

“Deal.”


End file.
